1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lithotrite which may be constructed for a lower cost than those using shock wave generation by means of a spark gap and location of the calculus by radioscopy and having, with respect to these known apparatus, different substantial advantages and in particular more accurate and reliable location of the calculus and simplified use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known apparatus, shock waves are generated by electric discharges effected at the focal point of an elliptic reflector and are focused at the second focal point of the ellipse. The energy of the focal spot will only be sufficient for destroying an infra-renal calculus (pressures of the order of 10.sup.8 pascal are required) if the transmission takes place in a liquid (water) perfectly free of gas, which is an important restriction of use. This process further requires the expensive electrodes of the spark gap to be changed at each treatment or even during treatment. The focal spot produced is relatively large. Finally, location by means of two orthogonal x ray beams is complex and subject to errors.